


Run, Fight, Breathe

by Team7Extra



Series: GoT Poems [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23339335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team7Extra/pseuds/Team7Extra
Summary: Who will live, who will simply survive, who will die. Who knows.I hope you guys like this I wrote it in honor of when the seventh season premiered. Just finally getting around to transferring my works over to here from Fanficition.net.
Series: GoT Poems [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678414
Kudos: 1





	Run, Fight, Breathe

**Run, Fight, Breathe**

Who will live,

Who will simply survive,

And who will die.

None of us will know till the end

Whether it be the end of us,

End of the war,

Or end of the day.

How it will come.

By blood or surrender.

By death or broken spirit.

Who is to say what is worse.

One can cry or argue.

Bribe and manipulate.

It doesn't matter which.

In the end it only delays the inevitable.

We will still sleep.

We will still surrender or conquer.

And we still will die.

For this moment though,

We need to fight.

For now the day is not done.

The war is still raging,

And our hearts are still beating.

So we breathe.

We fight.

We run.

For in the end we all die.

Now many will survive.

But only a few will truly live.


End file.
